Sheriff's Bag of Guns
The Bag of Guns or the Sheriff's Bag is a bag of weapons. Rick Grimes retrieved this bag from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department, and is seen with the bag throughout Season 1. The guns in the bag are used by fellow survivors in the group or given away to the nursing home in "Vatos." The bag originally had six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, Mossberg and Remington shotguns, and Smith & Wesson revolvers, as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in "Vatos." Prior to the attack on Hershel's farm, Andrea took the original bag with her. Michonne notices a sheriff's bag in The Governor's apartment in "Say the Word." It is obvious that this is the same bag. Originally Handguns *Glock 17 (2 or more) *SIG-Sauer P226 *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Smith & Wesson Model 586 Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector Found or Later Added Handguns *Colt Python (Rick's Sidearm) *Colt Detective Special (Taken from Tent Corpse) *Glock 17 (5 in total, one belonged to Shane, and two taken from Mert County Deputies, 2 unknown) *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" (Andrea's gun) *Smith & Wesson Model 442 (Taken from Tomas) *Browning Hi-Power (Taken from Merle) *Browning BDA (Daryl's gun) *Beretta 92FS (5 in total, 1 from Tank Walker, one unknown, 3 from The Prison) *SIG-Sauer P228 (Taken from Dave) *Vektor CP1 *Walther P99 (Taken from Woodbury soldier) Rifles *Winchester Model 70 (Taken from Merle) *Remington 700 VLS (Dale's rifle) *Remington 700 BDL (Otis' rifle) Shotguns *Mossberg 590 (Shane's gun) *Mossberg HS12 (Taken from Tony) Assault Rifles *AKMS *M4A1 (3) (One obtained before The Prison and 2 found inside The Prison) Appearances Season 1 Rick Grimes fills the bag of guns with weapons from the King County Sheriff Department in "Days Gone Bye," but loses it at the end of the episode. Rick later takes a Beretta off of a dead soldier in a tank. In "Tell It to the Frogs," Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog depart for Atlanta to retrieve Merle and the gun-bag. In the city, Glenn picks up the bag, before dropping it, and getting kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle, and five handguns with ammo as they part ways. Weapons from the bag are used as they return to camp and eliminate the walkers that are attacking the group. In "Wildfire," Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. Otis' Remington rifle was lost when he was killed. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag, but was stopped by Shane, who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode, "Pretty Much Dead Already." A SIG P228 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony when they were killed. In "18 Miles Out," Rick takes two Glock 17s off of two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in "Better Angels." The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when walkers invade the farm. A second Glock was lost when Jimmy's body and the RV went up in flames in the finale. The bag was last seen in Season 2 being carried by Andrea while running from the walkers in the episode, "Beside the Dying Fire," where it was filled with a Glock 17, a Remington 700 BDL, and some boxes of ammo. ".]] Season 3 By the start of "Seed," the group (minus Andrea) acquired more guns. This included 2 Glock 17s, a M4A1, a Vektor CP1, a second Beretta 92FS, and a AKMS. It is unknown how they acquired them, but they most likely uncovered them moving house-to-house in the gap of 7-8 months between Seasons 2 and 3. They acquire 3 Berettas and 2 M4A1 from inside The Prison. They take Tomas's Smith & Wesson after Rick is forced to kill him. Meanwhile, Andrea and Michonne kept the bag with them, seen being carried by one of Michonne's pet walkers. Andrea's weapons and the bag were taken from her after being captured by The Governor's men. Glenn and Maggie's guns were taken when Merle kidnapped them. Andrea retrieved her Beretta 92FS in the battle in Woodbury. A Walter P99 is taken from a Woodbury soldier by Maggie. Oscar's Glock was lost when he was killed and it was discarded. Daryl's AKMS and Crossbow were taken when he was captured by the Governor. Current Count: 'Rick and Co.' *Rick - Colt Python, M4A1 *Carl - Beretta 92FS, Browning BDA *Glenn - Glock 17 *Maggie - Walther P99, M4A1 *Michonne - N/A *Carol - N/A *Hershel - Glock 17 *Beth - Vektor CP1 *Axel - N/A 'Andrea' *Beretta 92FS 'Daryl & Merle' *Horton Scout HD 125 Lost: *Glock 17 (5) *Remington 700 BDL (2) *SIG-Sauer P226 *AKMS Unknown: *Browning Hi-Power *Beretta 92FS (3) *Colt Detective Special *Colt Official Police *SIG-Sauer P228 *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 34 *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Mossberg HS12 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Mossberg 590 *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 VLS *M4A1 (2) Given Away *Smith & Wesson Model 586 (Morales) *Mossberg 500 (Vatos) *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Vatos) Gallery The following are images of the weapons in the bag: Colt_Python_with_6_Inch_Barrel_-_.357_Magnum.jpg|Colt Python 300px-Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 Beretta 92fs.png|Beretta 92FS 340px-SilverchromeHP.jpg|Browning Hi-Power 314px-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpg|Browning BDA 350px-S&W Model 3913.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" 350px-SigP226.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 324px-Two Tone Sig Sauer P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 File-VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special imagesCADY3PV5.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 snub nose Carlbad.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 34 Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 400px-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 400px-Mossberghs12.JPG|Mossberg HS12 450px-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector File-Rem700VLS.jpeg|Remington 700 VLS 450px-Remington 700 BDL.jpg|Remington 700 BDL 450px-BARhunt.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari 450px-Pre64WinModel70.jpg|Winchester Model 70 M14.jpg|M4A1 AKMS.jpg|AKMS Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles